


cake and sambuca

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, after the episode tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert and aaron come back from robert’s birthday party celebrations in the pub





	cake and sambuca

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDNT HELP MYSELF

Aaron has to hold at Robert’s shoulder as they walk home from the pub, stop him from falling over a piece of gravel and hurting himself. 

“Had to make sure you were alright didn’t I? What with your age and that.” Aaron stuffs a pillow behind his back as they lay down on the sofa.

Robert’s sort of gazing at him, mouth half open and eyes flickering. He’s got this toothy grin, this slightly pissed and mesmerised face on that makes Aaron feel like it’s his special day. Then he shakes his head and wriggles a finger out.

“You’ve been waiting all day haven’t ya?” Robert leans closer, has a hand circling Aaron’s thigh as he hovers his mouth over Aaron’s and then pulls away. Teasing. He’s really bloody teasing like they didn’t spend all morning in bed. “To make fun of my age.” He finishes, now leaning back against the sofa.

Aaron shrugs. “Can’t help it.” He says, smirking now. “Still think you’re ...” he blushes slightly, and he’s always a little like this after he’s had a drink. Robert relishes in it completely.

“Go on. Say I’m fit and have done with it.” Robert says, the smirk on his face is even bigger when Aaron rolls his eyes.

“You’re fit.” Aaron barely whispers before leaning forward and holding Robert by the back of the neck to bring him forward. He kisses him slow and soft and then all at once, so hard that Robert feels like he’s floating.

He pulls away though, seconds later, deciding to brush a hand across Robert’s cheek and stare at him. “You had a good day?”

Robert nods readily, looks at the mounds of birthday cake still left and the vouchers Liv bothered to buy him. Seb’s been on FaceTime too, properly grinning and slapping the phone. He’s got a card from him too. He didn’t expect anything. He didn’t expect any of this if he’s being really honest with himself.

“Sometimes I still pinch myself.” Robert’s head dips. “Because of what I have. You. Just because I have you here ... Vic and Diane and _Chas_ ...”

Aaron snorts, plays with the hem of Robert’s shirt like he usually does and the smiles. “Not like you don’t deserve it.” He says, and then he smiles. “You’re all grown up and loved now. Properly loved.”

Maybe he doesn’t get the meaning behind it all but Robert does. He gets a lump in his throat and he latches right on to the fact that he’s properly loved now.

Settled and happy in the knowledge.

It’s still a little overwhelming.

He nods his head slowly against it and then kisses Aaron again. “Been the best ... best birthday ever this.” He mumbles against his lips.

“That’s Diane. I just wanted to spend the day in bed doing exactly what you wanted me to.” Aaron snorts, he gets to be sexy and adorable at the exact same time. “Sorry.”

Robert holds at his arm and arches an eyebrow. “For what? Making my first birthday as official husbands the best thing in the world.”

Aaron bites his lip, Robert marvels in the way he looks at him sometimes. It’s like he hangs on his every word, his mood lifts with Robert’s smile.

“I love you.” Aaron says, heavy and soft and simple. He has a hand through Robert’s and he touches Robert’s ring with the other hand.

“I love you too.” Robert whispers as he draws in closer and kisses Aaron again. They both taste like alcohol and frosting and it’s the best thing in the world really. 

It’s them, kissing like teenagers on the sofa and laughing when a bit of confetti falls away from Robert’s shirt.

“Just think ... this time next year we’ll be up to our eyeballs in nappies.” Robert grins, looking up at Aaron who’s half laying on the sofa now. His lips are bruised and bright red and yet he sobers slightly.

Scared. Worried.

“Maybe.” Aaron says, tentative and unsure and yet he still smiles.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Robert nods adamantly and it’s enough to get Aaron kissing him again.

“If you say so. We better make the most of the lack of distraction on this birthday of yours then.” Aaron says, unhooks himself for Robert and then extends a hand out for him to hold onto.

Liv’s a smart girl. She’ll take her time clearing up at the pub with the rest of them.

They’re making the most of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
